Journey To The Hearts
by GeminiRose88
Summary: Meet two new keyblade weilders, Eve and Jaden. Join them on their journey to end what their parents have started. Warning traveller this trip if filled with love, loss, danger, secrets, betrayal, and everything between. Read and Review! REPOST
1. Prologue

**A/N: We do not own Kingdom Hearts. We do however own the characters Eve and Jaden. So no stealing. This is the repost. The changes can be anywhere from non-existant to drastic. Please read and review. As always, enjoy!**

**Prologue: A New Legacy Unfolds**

_Twenty years ago Sora, Kairi, and Riku finished their quest destroying the heartless._

_Kingdom Hearts was sealed, the organization was destroyed._

_They lived at peace without care, Sora and Kairi soon got married, and Riku ran off with Selphie._

_Both Riku and Sora had children. Sora's child was kept in the dark about the past while Riku's child was taught what was out there._

_Now a new threat approaches the once holders of the keyblades, have lost their power and magic._

_The new guardians were soon to grow and posses what was once their parents legacy._

_Five years passed after the children are born._

_Sora never heard from Riku or Selphie again._

_Only to find out the house and everything in it was gone._

_No one saw the child or the parents._

_The island guardians said it was murder._

_At the same time of this news Sora's child slowly gave into sadness, after she found out about her friends death._

_Present day, life continues on the island._

_No one has recollection of the past events._

_School was over and Sora's now grown child Eve, began to grow restless._

_She started thinking like both her father and mother._

_She wanted to get off the island but would need help doing it._

_Unbeknownst to Eve, destiny and fate were working for and against her._

_So many places she wanted to visit._

_The wheel of fate would soon allow her to get her wish._

_However the shadows of the past were to follow her along the way._

**TBC**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter one. We do not own the song Simple and Clean, by Utada Hikaru does. R&R.**

**Chapter One: Fate Bound Again**

"Good night mom, good night daddy. I'll see you two in the morning" a young girls voice echoed down the hall.

A light click was heard as her large wooden door closed, allowing her peace in the sanctity of her bedroom.

A young girl now the tender age of seventeen, changed out of her school uniform and into her sleep wear.

Staring into the mirror bright green eyes and long auburn hair stared back at her. The same routine, on a similar night, just like every other day.

"Some birthday…" she mused as she tied her hair up into a messy bun.

Slipping into bed she allowed the darkness of the night to soothe her to sleep.

_/You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said/ _

The young girl, Eve, stood before the vast ocean on the main beach of Destiny Island.

A young man stood in the water holding out his hand.

Eve smiled and ran towards him, stretching out to grab his hand.

_/Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"/_

Right before she grabbed his hand, a wave swept her over hurtling her into what seemed to be an endless void.

She screamed for help, but no voice was heard, all her words lost in the tide.

/_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go/_

Eve landed back onto the beach she was before only to be helped up by the mysterious young man from the water.

"Who are you?" she asked, only no sound reverberated from her mouth.

The young man just smiled.

"Please tell me!" still no words were heard.

/_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said/_

"Why are you here and why do I know you?"

The young man cupped her cheek and vanished in a cloud of dust

_/Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple/_

Eve quickly ran back to the ocean reaching the waters just as the moon rose into the heavens and stars could be seen falling like streamers from the black sky.

/_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before/_

The young man had his back facing her, knee deep in the cool waters.

"Come back!" Eve yelled as he pointed up toward the stars.

One could be seen heading for the ocean.

"Come back!" Eve cried once more, still to no avail.

_/When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before/_

The young man walked up to her, a calm yet grave look in his aqua eyes.

Eve couldn't help but feel relaxed yet scared all at once in the presence of the man she knows everything yet nothing about.

_/Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before/_

Eve went to embrace him, just as their bodies made contact, the ground beneath her disappeared. Instead of standing on sand she was now on an elaborate stain glass platform.

Taking in her surroundings, nothing was in the room with exception of the platform and herself.

A voice echoed in the room.

"The power to destroy or the power to protect. These are your choices. I would choose one and one alone."

Four platforms mystically appeared before Eve, each with a weapon on them.

The voice called to her once again.

"The warrior, a sword of dark destruction and that brings justice to all. The mystic, a wand to be able to defend and support. The defender, a shield to protect and defend for your friends. The dark warrior, a sword of pure malice, and one that brings chaos and breeds death. Pick a path, choose your destiny"

Eve looked at each weapon with both curiosity and weariness.

"Choose the warrior Eve" a man's voice called to her.

"No the power of the mystic is more appropriate!" another man said.

"Don't be a fool Eve, the defender's shield will repel all!" a woman's voice cried out to her.

"The dark warrior Eve. That is your only true destiny. Your heart lies with the shadows. Obtaining power is the only thing of importance to you" an ominous voice, rang in her head.

Eve looked between the items once more before picking up the warriors sword.

"The power of the warrior" the voice spoke again "Is this the path you choose"

Eve smiled as she felt the cool blade in her hand.

"Yes it is"

"For receiving the power of the warrior you must also sacrifice another power. Only by doing this can you gain full power and reach your potential."

Eve looked between the three sources of power still before her.

The power of the mystic, defender, and dark warrior were still on their pedestals. One would have to be sacrificed.

Eve picked up the soul sword, of the dark warrior. It felt like acid as it touched her naked flesh.

"The power of the dark warrior" the voice called "Is this the path you choose?"

Wanting to feel the dark aura of the soul sword no longer Eve nodded her head.

"Yes"

The sword disappeared and the sword, wand, and shield glowed brightly. Turning into pure energy, the combined light entered Eve, enabling her the skills to fight.

The pedestals disappeared and the stain glass shattered beneath her.

Making her land on a new stain glass platform. A large ruby heart was imprinted on it.

The voice called to her again.

"You have been given the ability to protect. Can you fend for yourself?"

Black creatures similar to a child's nightmare, antennae and claws that were only accentuated with glowing gold eyes surrounded Eve.

Eve assessed the creatures she was in the middle of and glared at them with anger and apprehension.

Anger, for they were attacking her without just cause. Apprehension, for she was unsure as to what she was dealing with.

Running only on intuition and her heart's will, Eve began to strike at the nightmarish shadows.

One by one the shadows dissipated into the darkness of oblivion, leaving Eve to once more stand alone on the platform.

Stain glass stairs appeared to the right of her, leading up towards another stain glass platform.

Once she reached the top of the steps she was standing on a stained glass version of a shooting star.

The voice came back to her.

"The closer you step to light the bigger your shadow. The more shadow the stronger and more overpowering the negative energy becomes. Do you have the desire and ability to overcome your negative self?"

Eve looked down at her shadow that seemed to expand, a shadow clone of herself appearing right before her emerald eyes.

In the shadow Eve's hand was the soul sword.

Shadow Eve ran towards Eve, blade raised, ready to strike. With nothing to do but defend herself, Eve struck back.

The battle raged on until shadow Eve fell.

Only to have Eve be drowned in the shadows as her clone consumed her in the darkness.

**There are many paths a single person can take in life.**

**There are many choices that will decide whether darkness will overshadow the light.**

**Or whether the light will burn the darkness away.**

**The door hasn't opened yet, but it will.**

**Be patient and don't allow your heart to waver young wielder.**

**The wheel of fate slowly turns, each rotation bringing the promise of hell and hope of heaven.**

**The door shall open.**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter two.**

**Chapter Two: Destiny by Paopu**

Early morning light flooded through the windows as a warm spring breeze made the cream colored curtains dance.

Eve awoke with a start; sweat running down her delicate features.

Gently she placed a hand over her heart.

"A dream. It was all just a dream…..but then how come it felt like it was real? Who was he……?"

"Eve! Get up you lazy bum!" Kairi's voice called from her door way.

Eve turned her head and saw her mother giving her an amused look.

"Mom I'm not the lazy bum…..that's dad's job"

"You're a lazy bum just like he is. Get up now, you don't want to waste a perfectly good Saturday sleeping do you?"

Eve shook her head as her mother walked downstairs leaving her to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Eve emerged from her bedroom in a gray tank top and a short sapphire blue cloth skirt.

"Morning daddy" Eve greeted once in the kitchen as she kissed him on the cheek

Sora just yawned.

"So what do you want to do today Evie?" Sora asked.

Eve shrugged as she ate her breakfast.

"I think im just going to explore the island. I haven't done that in a while"

"That's because there's nothing left to find" Sora quipped

"Not true! You're the one that always tells me to keep searching…..so im going to find mystery dude"

Sora raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"….Mystery dude? Who the heck is that?"

"I had a weird dream last night and a mysterious guy was in it. So I want to see if he's on the island"

"…..What's this guy like?"

Eve stared at her father for a second before racing out the back door

"Maybe my true love!" she managed to get out while giggling.

Sora stared at the empty seat his daughter once sat at before turning to his wife.

"…I blame you"

Kairi sat down smiling.

"I smell love"

"…You smell nothing but pancakes"

"Love"

"…..Fine…..you love the smell of pancakes"

"Close enough"

While her parents debated, Eve found herself sitting on the sand, feeling the warm water from the ocean brush against her feet.

"Dream….that's all it was. A dream"

Unknown to her a young man covered from neck to toe in black, with short brown spiky hair and aqua blue eyes sat on the pine tree on the mini island that reached out to the ocean.

The young man picked up a few rocks and tossed them into the water. A coconut landed by him, he picked that up as well and began the task of trying to break it.

"Come on you damn thing. Open already!"

He grabbed the coconut and tossed it at the mountain directly ahead of him.

It broke with a loud crash and he walked over, gathering the pieces.

He carried the shards back to the tree and began eating them.

Eve sat on the beach until night came and stars were able to illuminate the twilight.

"If that was only a dream…..I don't want to wake up anymore"

Eve slowly got up as the sky turned from a dark blue to a deep purple.

She looked at the sky confused. That was one shade she had never before seen.

"Weird….."

Eve walked into her house and sat next to her dad on the couch.

"Hey dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you believe in dreams?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"I had a very disturbing dream last night. But it felt so real…like I was really in the middle of it. That's why I want to find that mystery guy."

"Well….what was the dream about?"

Eve's gaze traveled to the window.

Her eyes caught sight of the man from her dreams passing in front of the window across the street.

"…Nothing dad….it's nothing" Eve said, as she ran out of the house.

"Where's she off to now?" Sora wondered aloud.

The young man continued to walk past, chewing on a toothpick, and resting his hands on the back of his head. He started to think to himself aloud.

"I wonder what happened to Evie…I probably wouldn't recognize her now….and she probably already forgot about me….after all she only knew me by J.J. and I can never go back by that name. No matter if I do find her again I can never let her know its me. J.J is dead, to her and me"

Eve walked over to the docks and sat on the edge of the pier. Looking up at the stars she took in a deep breath of the fresh salt air.

"J.J." she whispered.

She laughed softly to herself.

"Oh J.J. I try so hard not to think about you…..mom and dad don't know I remember you…..why did you leave me? I miss you so much….I can pretend and fake a smile….but I'm empty inside…..my heart is lonely with you being so far away from me….Good night…..J.J."

The young man approached the docks and looked over to the girl.

"Wow somebody actually likes a spot that I do"

He walked over and sat next to her, keeping his distance.

"Nice night"

Eve looked over to him.

"Yes it is. Who are you?"

"Well the name is Jaden and yours?"

"Jaden huh? It's nice to meet you. My names Eve"

"Eve huh? Like the night time? It's a nice name."

"Thanks. I was just sitting here because im reminiscing about an old friend I lost awhile back"

"Yeah that's why I come here. But I usually come at a much later time."

"Who did you lose?"

"It's not so much who I lost it's who I never saw again."

"Okay….so who did you never see again?"

The questions Eve was asking made Jaden realize who he was talking too. She used to talk like that when asking him who his father was. He couldn't let her know who he was though.

"Just a friend, id rather not say the name"

Eve pouted, obviously frustrated at the cryptic responses.

"Eh your no fun. I'm here to remember to myself about this boy J.J."

"J.J. huh?" a tear ran down his cheek due to the twilight his show of emotion was masked. "He's the person I lost too. Happy?"

Eve looked at him in surprise.

"Really, you knew J.J. as well? I miss him so much….I never got the chance to tell him something I should have…."

"I never got a chance to tell him goodbye. He was burned alive in a fire."

Eve flinched at the memory of how her friend was rumored to have died.

"I know….I never got to tell him goodbye either….or that I think I was in love with him"

Jaden took a Paopu fruit from out of his pocket. The next thing he would do he forgot would happen and would regret doing so. He split it in half and handed half to Eve.

"Here it usually helps me get to sleep at night"

Eve looked at the fruit and blushed, though it went unnoticed due to the darkness of the night.

"N-no that's okay"

"I insist. You look like you could use some relaxation"

Eve just shook her head.

"That's a Paopu fruit."

"I know it's a Paopu fruit. Just take it im sure J.J. would have wanted it that way. He always did want to share one with you"

Eve just blushed redder.

"H-he did?"

"Yes. He said he had once before but wanted to do it again"

"Well….if it's for J.J. I guess it couldn't hurt"

He handed the fruit to her.

"Enjoy"

He got up and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

He stopped and faced her.

"What's up?"

Eve smiled at him, the playfulness of their childhood still shone like it did many years ago.

"Please….eat it with me?"

He sighed quietly to himself

"Sure I'll eat it with you"

Walking over, he sat by her again and began to nibble at the Paopu fruit.

Eve smiled and began nibbling at her half as well.

Then it happened, they began to glow blue and a huge white heart lit up on both their chests. He blushed, knowing he was now busted.

Eve looked up, shock but pure happiness and amazement shone in her eyes.

"Jaden?"

Jaden smiled his goofy smile from when he was kid.

"Hey Evie"

"Jaden…..are you really….J.J.?"

"I could be…..well okay….I am…"

Eve squealed in happiness and tackled Jaden causing both of them to fall into the ocean.

Jaden held her tight and looked into her emerald eyes with his aqua orbs.

"I told you I was coming back. Just not like you remember, and not on a white horse and white armor."

Eve smiled brightly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You came back to the island…"

"No I've always been here….just in hiding."

"Why would you hide from me?"

"I'm scared of what I may have become"

"Well….I don't care about that" Eve laid her head on Jaden's heart. "What's important is that….your back….please don't leave me again"

"I'm not leaving again not unless I have too"

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's chapter three**.

That night Jaden walked Eve home, promising to not stay in hiding this time around. Morning soon came, marking another day.

Eve walked down to the kitchen wearing a familiar bracelet made of seashells. This did not go unnoticed by her mother.

Kairi smiled at her only daughter, her eyes never leaving the bracelet. "I can't believe you kept that old thing. Why would you?"

Eve fiddled with the smooth shells, smiling dreamily. "You told me you gave it to daddy"

Kairi raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yes…and?"

"Well….it was to keep him protected while in the ocean right?"

Kairi nodded.

"I want to give it to Jaden. To keep him safe wherever he goes."

Kairi's eyes lit up in excitement, both Eve and Sora could almost see the stars in her eyes and hearts around her.

"Jaden huh? When do we get to meet him?"

Eve laughed a little nervously _'Well more like see him again'_ she thought humorously.

"I'm not sure. I'd have to talk to him about it."

Sora eyed his daughter suspiciously.

"Yeah. I want to meet this Jaden kid"

Eve rolled her eyes at her fathers obvious over protective nature.

"Of course daddy. Your invited to the wedding"

"What?"

Kairi laughed as she put a calming hand on her husbands panicking shoulder.

"Relax Sora, she's kidding"

"…..Right. I knew that."

Kairi gave him a weary look. "Your one lying son of a bitch, you know that right?"

Sora looks at his wife in confusion. "Lying bastard dear. Lying bastard"

A knock at the door interrupted the family.

"I'll get it" Eve offered, opening the front door.

Jaden stood there, dawning black baggy pants, a plain black tee-shirt with detached long black sleeves, a black vest with faint gold lines, black shoes similar to Sora's, and his hair style spiked like Sora's. With black fingerless gloves to complete the style.

Unbeknownst to the two teens Sora stood behind Eve, looking at Jaden in shock and confusion.

"Kairi you lied to me!"

"How?"

"You told me I couldn't be in two places at once."

"…You can't be dear"

Eve could have sworn she also heard a mumbled_ 'idiot'_ from her mother

"But then if I can't be how come im standing here AND at the front door?" Sora asked, as if showing off some superior intellect.

Eve sighed in aggravation.

Jaden couldn't help but smirk in amusement.

"Hey uncle Sora, hey aunt Kairi. Long time no see. Really long time no see"

Eve sweat dropped as she saw her father's jaw practically hit the ground before hitting the floor, out cold.

"Daddy, mom, this is Jaden. But you two know him as your nephew, J.J."

Jaden waved nervously.

"Hi"

Eve smiled as she slipped on her sandals. "We'll be on the island. Bye guys"

Kairi walked up to her unconscious husband and sighed.

"You really are a lazy bum"

Kairi looked up to the sky "How did he survive the blast? There was no one left…the house was burnt and destroyed. So how did Jaden make it through unharmed?"

While her mother contemplated the two reunited friends went to the shoreline.

Timidly Jaden slipped his hand into Eve's.

"So…how have you been Evie?"

Eve blushed at their sudden interaction, but smiled sweetly at him.

"I've been okay I suppose. How about you?"

"Eh you know just hanging out, staying hidden, assassinating people on occasion to make ends meet. The usual stuff as always"

Eve giggled at her friend's wry sense of humor.

"Oh Jaden! You never change do you?"

Jaden looked sadly at the ocean, the waves crashing upon the shoreline, soaking their bare feet.

"No Eve….I have changed….I've changed a lot."

Eve looked at him in confusion.

"How so?"

Jaden quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and somber mood.

'_No sense in worrying her about the past. That would just make her push me away. I won't allow her to be taken away from me for a second time'_ he thought to himself, harshly.

"Well easy, we're not little kids anymore!" he said, his eyes shining with a hint of J.J.'s mischief in them

Eve nodded in agreement. "Very true Jaden!"

Night quickly washed over the island and Jaden walked her to her front door.

"Good night Eve"

Eve smiled as she handed Jaden her bracelet.

"Stay safe Jaden. I'll see you tomorrow, good-night." With that said, Eve gently kissed him on the cheek and entered her house.

Jaden gently touched the spot that she kissed.

'_So….that never changed…good...'_ he thought before he headed off home.

Upstairs in her room, Eve sat on her bed gazing up at the crescent moon.

"Who are you now J.J.?" she whispered to herself.

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews! Now enjoy Chapter Four. The following Enemies are not owned by us Heartless, Nobodies, and Organization XIII. We do reserve the right to the following Enemies Somebodies, and The Elite XIII**

**Chapter 4 To Build is to Grow, To Travel is to Know; PART I**

Jaden was up and about already on the island with his hair in a spike like Sora's. He dawned an outfit that resembled that of his black outfit which Sora wore all those years ago against Organization XIII.

He had been working on a raft early that morning and was now taking a break He wanted to set sail and would surprise Eve when the time came. Dressed in all black not a ounce to be seen underneath, he leaned against the Paopu tree relaxing, taking a break from his duties.

Eve left the house mid morning and approached the Island in the boat. She looked around and spotted Jaden under the Paopu tree. Eve smiled as she quietly crept across the sand to surprise him as she crept closer she was just about to scare him, when out of his mouth came.

"Hey Eve"

She froze in place, a surprised look on her face.

"Um hey Jaden what's up?"

She sat beside him almost getting a heart attack herself.

"Nothing. But I do have something to show you though"

He said with his mischievous grin on his face

"I see and what is this surprise you speak of?"

She said with an innocent grin on her face.

"Well it could be long, hard, and made of wood."

Jaden smirked his eyes shining.

Eve looked at him

"Jaden not until we're ready"

She laughed aloud.

Jaden tapped her.

"No! Not that, it's something else"

He quipped back, he himself laughing as well.

"Then what is it?"

Jaden smiles at her and looked to the sky relaxing

"Let me finish my break and I'll show you."

Jaden picked up a small piece of fruit and started chewing on it.

Eve sat down lazily beside her friend, looking up at him it was clear to see he was distracted by eating his snack. Without being able to hide a small smirk, Eve quietly got up and stole the fruit, eating it herself.

Jaden gave a confused shake and then a glare

"Was that really necessary?"

Eve nodded as she licked her lips, removing any traces of juice left on them.

"Yes. Yes it was. Breaks over you lazy bum. Now what's this surprise anyway?"

Jaden smiled "Okay, okay. Don't get your panties in a knot. Time to show you what I've been working on"

Jaden stood up and led Eve to the other side of the island.

Lying in the sand was a boat built for two. It wasn't a rowboat but a sailboat big enough to hold supplies and two passengers.

Eve looked at in surprise and confusion.

"Jaden what is all this? Your not leaving again are you?" she asked quietly, looking at the sand.

"Eve we're going to leave together, we're going to set off on the adventure we always wanted to when we were younger! I'm going to keep my promise to you Eve. I'm not leaving again, not without you by my side."

Eve looked up in shock at Jaden, whom was just smiling at her.

"Jaden….you can't be serious"

"No im serious and I don't think I've been more serious in my life."

Jaden looked at her and said "I'm going to go gather some supplies on the other side, you're the fishing expert. So you get some fish and fresh water. We'll meet back here by sundown"

Eve nodded as she ran off to the ocean in search of some fish.

Jaden while walking towards the other side of the island, thought out loud to himself as he picked up a few mangos.

"I wonder if there's mushrooms in the old secret place. I'm sure there will be, they always are….some mushrooms would be really tasty"

While walking toward the secret place a weird white light surrounded it. Jaden looked at it in utter confusion. "What in the white hell is that?"

Walking into the cave he didn't know what to expect. Walking all the way to the back of the cave a brown door and a man in the white hood with a stone cross staff was in front of the door. Jaden looked at him.

"Who are you?"

The white hood replied "None of your concern. You are not to know anything."

Jaden looked at him in confusion

"Really? Well I'll just beat the answers out of you then"

The white hood laughed slightly

"Huh, maybe if you can take on my friend you can fight me."

Jaden looked at him with his fists up, ready to battle.

"Let's rock this thing!"

The white hood hit the staff roughly on the ground making a shadow clone of Jaden appear.

Jaden looked at his 'twin' in shock.

_**"What…the….fuck….."**_

The white hood laughed

"Have fun" with that said he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The clone chanted.

"Heartless good….Jaden bad…..nobodies good…..Evie bad…..Somebodies good…..nobodies left…."

Jaden up at it confused

"What is he talking about? Okay you, enough chat! Let's do this!"

They both charged at each other with extreme force and collided with each other's fists. This sent both of them flying on the opposite walls and bouncing off. This sparked both of them into retaliation, their fists in attack mode. While fighting back and trying to push the clone back, Jaden glared at him in defiance.

"If you're going to use all my moves at least do them right!"

Jaden grabbed the clones arm and was about to toss him, the clone pulled him back and kneed him directly in the spine. Dark Jaden then elbowed him in the chest harshly. Lastly a quick blow to the neck and forehead, renderd Jaden unconscious.

The clone disappeared and Jaden lay there helpless. Unfortunate for him, the sun hid behind some clouds causing the cave to fall into arctic temperatures. By the time nightfall came, as soon as the sun went down Jaden was pale and frozen.

Getting back to the boat with a few canteens of fresh water and an arm full of fish, Eve looked around confused.

"Jaden?"

Silence greeted her.

"Jaden stop hiding this isn't funny! It wasn't funny when we were kids and it's even less funny now!"

A hand lay on her shoulder causing Eve to jump and do a roundhouse kick behind her.

"EEP!"

Eve heard a thud and a groan of pain.

"Ow….jeez Eve! I wasn't trying to kill you or anything!"

Eve turned around and saw a boy her age with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes sprawled out in pain on the sand.

"Orion! What are you doing here…especially at night"

"Just wandering. How come your out here?"

Eve put the supplies she gathered safely in the boat.

"Just preparing for me and Jaden's trip. He's supposed to meet me here at sundown."

Orion looked at her confused.

"Who the hell is Jaden? I know everyone on this island and there isn't anybody named Jaden."

Eve giggled at her friend's confusion.

"I meant J.J. You remember him don't you?"

Orion laughed out loud

"Hello earth to Eve! He's dead, need I remind you of the house and explosion? He's gone and you really have to deal with it"

Eve just rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Trust me, he's alive. He wasn't home when his house exploded and he's been in hiding ever since. I just happened to meet up with him by sheer luck"

"You lie really badly you know that? You know as well as I do that we walked him home because he didn't feel well. The explosion happened on the same night so don't tell me he escaped from the house. He could barely move that day!"

Eve started walking away from Orion.

"Whatever. Believe what you want Orion. I'm going to go find the little bastard. He's probably in the cave still."

Orion stood up and put his arm around Eve possessively.

"I'll walk you. A girl shouldn't be walking alone at this time of night"

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yes, God forbid a mean old nasty crab decides to mug me."

Orion glared at her sarcasm.

"Hush you"

Eve walked to the cave with Orion in tow.

"Jaden? Are you still here?" she called out.

Orion glared at the darkness and consciously held Eve tighter.

"He's not here, lets go"

Eve tried to pull away but Orion kept his hold on her.

Both teens knew they were deep enough in the cave that if she were to scream, noone would hear her.

"Let go Orion! It's freezing in here! I just want to get Jaden and go home!"

Orion pinned her to the nearby wall, his hands roaming over her body.

"I don't think so. You and I both know that this Jaden kid is just a ploy for us to be alone together. I'm just….going along with the game"

Eve looked at him in shock, trying her best to pull away from him.

"Watch those hands buddy!" she said venomously.

While Eve cried out for help, in the back of the cave Jaden still lay unconscious and frozen.

"Come on Eve we both know this is what we want"

Orion's hand slowly went down Eve's pants causing her face to turn beet red.

**"PERVERT!"**

With a solid kick of her leg, Eve's foot made contact with Orion's lower head.

Orion clutched his groin, and fell to his knees in pain.

Eve quickly ran deeper into the cave only to trip over something heavy and cold.

"Ugh! What the..?" Eve looked behind her and realized it was Jaden. "Jaden! Oh my god, Jaden!"

Eve quickly turned him onto his back and began stroking his face and helping him regain some body heat.

A few minutes later Jaden stirred.

"…Eve….?"

Eve quickly embraced him, tears running down her face.

"..Jaden!…"

Jaden looked at her confused.

"What's the matter Evie?"

Eve just hugged him tighter.

"Your alright! I was so scared when I found you!"

Jaden picked himself up along with Eve

"What happened?" he said in a daze. His memory of the fight then hit him. "Oh yeah! That guy in the white hood!….That clone of me….I fought him and got knocked out…."

Eve looked at him with a tear stained face.

"Jaden what are you talking about? There's no man in a white hood nor is there a clone of you. It must be the concussion talking"

Jaden shook his head.

"No im telling the truth or else how could I have been knocked straight out with these marks?"

Eve looked at his body and gasped at the marks.

"Jaden! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now come on lets get out of here. I've got the mushrooms."

Walking towards the exit with a bag of several fruits and mushrooms, the two of them got to the exit just to find it blocked.

Jaden a bit unfocused didn't hear Orion say "I'm afraid you'll be staying in there all night my dear Eve. Just until you behave yourself. So I'll leave you now in that cold cave hopefully you'll learn to chill."

Eve hugged herself as she slid down against the cold wall.

Jaden shook his head and realized what was going on.

Orion left, Jaden glaring harshly at the barracade as he heard the footsteps of him leaving. Jaden looked to Eve and then thought. _'If I don't get us out of here one of us is going to freeze to death and if I use any piece of my power I might be revealed. Here goes nothing'_

Jaden stood in front of the rock and went into a martial arts stance. Concentrating all of his power into his fist, it made an eerie light blue glow.

Eve looked at Jaden in confusion as more tears fell, blurring her vision.

"Jaden what are you doing?"

Jaden cried out _**"Heart defense!"**_ and smashed the rock with his fist, completely obliterating the boulder that blocked the exit. He picked Eve up cautiously and cradled her in his arms.

Eve laid her head over Jaden's heart.

"He tried to….I didn't want him too…."

"It's okay, I know. Don't worry about it, it's over and I'll keep you safe"

He walked to the rowboats, laying her down gently. Jaden pushed the boat off going in the direction of home and wondered. _'How long do I have before I have to stop fooling her? But will she love me after it?'_

**_TBC_**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: The two keyblades mentioned are not related to the game Kingdom Hearts. They are ours so please no stealing. Thanks! Read and Review!**

**Chapter Five: To Build is to Grow, To Travel is to Know; PART II**

Thunderstorms were not usual on Destiny Island, however one's with strong enough winds to cause a tornado were strange. The tempature was low enough for the rain to be as cold as ice.

Its been two hours since he returned Eve, to her parents.

There was something that made Jaden run back out into the horrible storm.

The task he had to do it now or it would haunt him forever. Jaden stood on the beach and ripped off his make-shift sleeves which were actually black socks. His arms glowed brightly, one arm with black and red symbols, the other one with silver symbols.

Jaden screamed out two names in the mist of the heavy rain and loud thunder.

"Guardian and Destroyer come forth!"

Two keyblades looking very similar to One winged angel and Way to the Dawn, materialized in each hand.

The two keyblades looked like the old keyblades but one was made of silver and the other made up of black and red marks. Both looked deadly as he charged in to the pile of shadows that were invading the island.

Jaden ran along the sand at top speed, swiping and swinging every which way possible.

"Die you bastard heartless!"

He began summoning as much magic he as he could. His keyblades began to glow as he jumped up and started casting a barrage of powerful spells.

**"Raging Fire!"**

**"Shivering Blizzard!"**

**"Striking Thunder!"**

**"Storming Aero!"**

**"Crushing Gravitation!"**

**"Banishing Darkness!"**

**"RADIANT LIGHT!"**

A series of lights and sounds emited with an echo which the island occupants could hear.

Jaden continued to fight, fatigue knawing at him from casting his array of spells.

Nothing would keep him down, he needed to save his home and Eve at all costs.

Sora looked outside and walked over to Kairi.

"Hey Kairi?"

Sora looked at Kairi whom was already staring at the storm.

"You worried about it?"

"Yes Sora, I am. It's the same as the storm that seperated all of us before."

"I know and only J.J. and Eve can stop it this time. But I don't suggest we let her know that until she is ready for the truth. I predict she will make her move when she is ready, this island still has some time left"

Kairi looked at her husband and nodded in agreement.

"I know but it's not much time i'm afraid. A good hour maybe, probably less i'd say."

Back on the island, Jaden managed to get to the cave. Only to have to fight more heartless only cornering himself. Luckily he got them all in a enclosed area, a smug grin on his face.

"Lets rock this thing!"

Jaden continued slashing through the nightmarish creatures, light flashes from his spells lighting up the dark, stone walls every now and then. He continued his rampage until each shadow dissipated into the cold night air.

While Jaden continued his mission to defend the island from the current onslaught of heartless, Eve ran downstairs to where her parents were.

"Mom, dad i'm going out there. I have to find Jaden and bring him back here where it's safe"

Though Sora knew what had to be done his paternal instincts told him to protect his little girl. Instead of encouraging her like he should have, Sora put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't let you do that Eve. I'm sorry but it's way to dangerous to go out with the storm as strong as it is. I'm sure Jaden is safe in his hiding spot"

Kairi looked at Sora in shock, standing up from her spot on the couch she walked up to her family shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Sora but it's Eve's destiny now. You know that just as well as I do. Please just let her go in peace"

Sora took in a deep breath.

"No Kairi. I can't just let **_our _**daughter go out and be sentenced to everything we went through. We barely made it the last time, Eve isn't strong enough and you know it! Letting her go is nothing short of sentencing her to death!"

Eve looked at both her parents in confusion as the mysterious voice that haunted her dreams once again.

_Go out there Eve, Jaden needs your help! You know J.J. is long dead but do you really want to risk living without your precious Jaden? Go and fight with him! It's your destiny Eve!_

Eve closed her eyes and paused for a moment in thought.

"I love you mom. I love you daddy."

With that said Eve ran out of the house in search of Jaden.

Sora went to run after his daughter but Kairi stood in front of the door, blocking his access to it.

"I'm sorry Sora. I love you and I love Eve and you know that. Your both the world to me. Please understand honey that this is Eve and Jaden's fight now. Not ours."

Sora fell to his knees, staring blankly at the floor as angry tears welled up in his dark blue eyes.

"Not ours...theirs..." he repeated in a quiet, detatched voice,

Kairi nodded and hugged her husband tightly.

"That's right Sora. It's their journey now. We've done our part"

Out on the island Jaden went to swing his silver toned keyblade when a flash of light made it dissappear from his hand. The wielder looked at it in surprized confusion.

"What the fuck?"

Eve who spotted Jaden in the middle of the island, smiled as she began running towards him, she stopped suddenly as the missing silver keyblade appeared in her hands.

"What the?! What the hell is this thing?" Eve looked around as she saw the heartless beginning to approach her. "**HEY!** Those are those weird looking things from my dream!"

Jaden recognized that voice and looked up. "**EVE!** Use the damn thing before they hurt you!"

Eve nodded as she began hacking away at her enemies.

"Die! Die! Die!"

Jaden sweatdropped as he continued his attacks against the living, breathing shadows. _Hopefully that's just a phase. You know, first time battle jitters...or something like that_

Unbeknownst to them as they battled, Orion stood watching them from behinde one of the island's many palm trees.

A white robed arm, placed its hand on his shoulder. "You covet the girl don't you?"

Orion looked up and spotted the white hooded figure that Jaden crossed paths with in the cave.

"What's it to you?"

"The one named Jaden, he is the one she is infatuated with...I can help you obtain her heart for yourself"

Orion looked at him, the intrest clearly shown in his eyes.

"Really? How so?"

"It's simple really, just get rid of Jaden. You do that for me and i'll let you have the girl. Do we have a deal? I'll give you the tools of course to destroy him easily"

Orion nodded vigorously.

"Deal"

The white hooded figure nodded and began walking towards the secret cave.

Orion ran up to him so they were only a few feet apart.

"Wait! Who are you anyway?"

"Just know that i'm an ally." with that, he entered the secret cave.

Eve screamed as the sand from beneath her started to fal apart. "JADEN!"

Jaden looked up and ran as fast as he could towards Eve. "EVE! GRAB MY HAND!"

Eve looked at his extended hand and grabbed it, clutching it for dear life.

The two of them grabbed hold of each, Eve's face buried in Jaden's chest as his strong arms wrapped themselves around her, shielding her as best he could.

"What's going on Jaden!? I'm scared!"

Jaden buried his face in her auburn hair, trying his hardest to not show his own fear.

"I'm not sure Evie. Whatever you do don't let go of me. I won't lose you again"

Eve nodded and hung onto him tighter as the island about them dissappeared.

Somewhere in the galaxy, a star went out.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: We Don't own some of the Characters Cloud, Leon, Aeries, Yuffie, Tifa, and Sid Square Enix does **

**Chapter Six: A New Adventure Takes Flight in the Town of Midnight**

A Market was rambunctious filled with people in the middle of the night. It was odd but it was the home of the people in this town.

Lying in a alleyway unconscious, Jaden was out cold as some kids saw him from a distance. Worried that he was vulnerable, ran to get someone to help. Two men dragged him into the home of one of the boys. Jaden slowly woke to a woman's face, a small child and a man with spiky yellow hair.

" Is he finally coming around Cloud?"

"I think so to Tifa."

"Mommy! Daddy! Do you know him?"

Cloud looked to his son and smiled at him reassuringly. "Stratus I think we do. He only seems familiar though, like someone I haven't seen in what seems like a lifetime."

The boy smiled and nodded as Jaden rose and rubbed his sore neck.

"Ugh….huh…what happened?"

He looked to the family before him in confusion.

"Who are you?"

The three strangers smiled kindly at him in response to his confusion. The older man took it upon himself to start the introductions.

"I am Cloud, this is my wife Tifa, and my son Stratus."

Jaden smiled back and nodded as he took in this new information.

Cloud and Tifa examined his clothes critically and were shocked that he was wearing similar clothes to Sora.

_'He's practically Sora's twin, save for his arms being wrapped up..' _Cloud thought to himself.

"Your arms….are you okay?"

Jaden nodded as he instinctually tightened his arm wraps.

"Yeah…. it's just….a thing I do…."

Jaden looked around the unfamiliar surroundings once again.

"The name is Jaden. Um…Cloud right? Where am I any way?"

Cloud looked around at his now beloved home world.

"You are in Midnight Town, Jaden."

"Midnight Town?"

"Yes. A town where its only night. Everything is always open and people work twenty- four hour shifts to keep everything running smoothly."

"Well here is my story Cloud. It's the least I can do for your kindness…"

Jaden proceeded to tell him all the necessary events in his life. Who his parents were, who he knew. Cloud of course recognized some the names and smiled at the update of his old companions.

"And then I woke up in the bed here that's all thus far."

"So that means you know you are in another world….and the heartless have come back. Great that's the last thing I needed to hear."

The child was taken away by Tifa, who held her son protectively at the mention of the heartless.

"Come on sweetie. It's time for bed, I'll read you a nice story."

"Okay mommy!"

Jaden got out of bed and began walking towards the door.

"I have to find Eve."

Cloud looked at him with a mix of sympathy and sternness.

"If she is somewhere in this town, she could be anywhere. "You'd be a fool to try and find her in your current condition. I'll get some food and prepare a bath for you….. relax a bit until the morning at least. I'll help you find her in the morning."

Jaden looked into the darkness and sighed in defeat.

He knew Cloud was right. Running around in the dark in an unfamiliar world, injured, with heartless running around, was practically suicidal.

_'Please be careful Eve. I swear I'll find you.'_

Eve sat cross legged on the floor of her jail cell and sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

_'How the hell do I get myself into these situations?'_

Deciding she was tired of sitting around quietly, waiting on her captors to notice her she summoned her keyblade.

Slashing at the iron bars, Eve decimated her prison with ease and began running down the corridor.

"Freedom!"

An armed guard quickly slammed her into the stone wall, causing her to drop her weapon.

"OW! Goddamnit! That's no way to treat a lady!"

The guard ignored her and led her to a small room. Upon entering, he shoved her into a chair and left.

Eve looked around her new holding place and sighed in frustration.

"Oi….just my luck."

Eve looked around again and sighed. "I really hope Jaden's alright…"

The door opened once more and a cloaked figure entered, carrying her keyblade.

"Is this yours?"

Eve looked at him suspiciously as he examined her blade.

"Yes. It is. What of it…?"

The cloaked figure grinned as he placed the blade in front of her.

"I want to make a deal with you."

Eve glared at him but nodded her head to confirm she was listening.

"Fight for me and you can leave. We have a common enemy. An imposter has shown up in this world."

"How is that my problem?"

"If the imposter is not dealt with soon….your life will be next on the line…please….I beg for your help miss."

Eve looked at the ground, contemplating if it was worth the trouble.

"If I'm going to do this I'll need help. Let me find my friend tonight…..and I promise to come back and both of us will help you."

"It's a deal." The figure placed a silver bracelet around Eve's right wrist. "You have twenty-four hours"

Eve nodded and took to the street as soon as she was outside the compound.

_'Jaden please be careful. I'm on my way to you.'_

**TBC**


End file.
